


Stargirl's Other Battle

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Stars and S.T.R.I.P.E. (Comics)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stargirl began to smile when a villain wandered the streets. She remembered flying ahead of her stepfather a few moments earlier. She was capable of defeating villains in solitude. So she assumed.
Kudos: 2





	Stargirl's Other Battle

I never created Stargirl.

Stargirl began to smile when a villain wandered the streets. She remembered flying ahead of her stepfather a few moments earlier. She was capable of defeating villains in solitude. So she assumed. Stargirl's stepfather never thought that way. He seemed like her eternal protector. Except when she rarely flew far from him.

Stargirl wasn't with her stepfather or his son. The son's dog wasn't so bad. Most of the time.

After Stargirl flew to the villain, she raised the Cosmic Staff above her head and brought it down on his arm. She viewed him wincing before she struck him another time. Stargirl attacked his back and knocked him down. One frown replaced her smile the minute her stepfather appeared.

''There you are. You shouldn't fly ahead of me. You're too reckless.''

''I defeated the villain on my own.''

''THIS time.''

''Maybe another time,'' Stargirl said to her stepfather.

''Oh. Before I forget, my son is going on vacation for a week. He asked if you could look after his dog.''

Stargirl's eyes widened. ''Me? Why aren't you looking after the dog?''

''I'm going to be busy.''

Stargirl frowned. ''Yeah. Busy ordering me around.''

It was one battle Stargirl wasn't going to win.

THE END


End file.
